


Purple Sweater

by DesertVixen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coffee Shop, Drabble, F/F, Not Coffee Shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: A surprise at a coffee shop...
Relationships: Tired caregiver/Unexpected supporter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: fandomtrees





	Purple Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alex_Draven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/gifts).



This time she was determined to catch her mysterious benefactor who kept paying for her coffee.

She could afford it, but it was nice to know someone took the time!

Her whole would had contracted. The only thing that mattered was caring for her sister, who was improving.

But Vicki was determined. She’d had to beg, plead and bribe baristas, but finally got some help.

The phrase written on her cup was not her name, but “purple sweater”.

There was only one.

Vicki met the woman’s green eyes and smiled, slipping her a note. They would see what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
